Break
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: "Le monde n'est qu'une immense scène, où tous, hommes et femmes, ne sont que des acteurs." - W. Shakespeare. Chaque homme ressent le besoin de faire le point, sur ce qu'il a fait et sur ce qu'il lui reste à faire, qu'il soit le plus cruel des truands ou le plus valeureux des hommes.


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda, Shakespeare pour le résumé.

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (et comme Psychologie n'y est pas, on se contentera de ces deux-là!).

**Nda** : Me voilà avec un OS en attendant le chapitre 6 de Loup y es-tu qui arrivera la semaine prochaine! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous présente un écrit un peu plus tourné psychologie, où métaphores et phrases alambiquées sont de mise. Et comme convenu avec Jafaden à qui cet écrit est dédié, tout cela se passe à Water Seven!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>L'océan, une étendue miroitante porteuse de tant d'espoir et de rêves brisés. Ses vagues s'agitant faiblement au grès des alizés, elles emportaient avec elles les hommes et les femmes animés d'une soif d'aventures et de gloire éphémère. Loin derrière l'horizon, le feu solaire s'enlisait lentement, englouti par la plaine azurée aux reflets dorés. En cette fin de journée, les nuages se peignaient lentement de rouge et d'ocre, imitant, dans un mimétisme parfait, la palette flamboyante du soleil.<p>

À Water Seven, le temps était venu pour les marmots de regagner les bras de leurs mères, dans la chaleur des foyers, en un concert de cris et de rires, et pour les marchands de fermer boutique. Les rues de la ville aquatique n'étaient jamais aussi agitées qu'à l'heure du crépuscule. Au siège de la Galley-La, les charpentiers remballaient leurs affaires, prêts pour un repos bien mérité. Assis sur la charpente d'un navire en construction, Kaku regardait ses collègues prendre le chemin du retour en se donnant des tapes amicales empreintes d'une force toute masculine. Du haut de son perchoir, il pouvait apercevoir les ruelles de la ville basse et ses passants, semblables à de petites fourmis.

Après ses heures de travail, il aimait se retrouver ainsi perché, et se perdre dans la contemplation de l'horizon lointain, avec pour seule distraction ce bouquet de lumière qu'offrait le soleil, chaque jour depuis le premier jour. Le nez devant un spectacle dont il ne se lassait jamais, Kaku ressentit pour la première fois le besoin impérieux de se poser. Ne serait-ce qu'un court moment.

Chaque homme ressentait, à un moment donné, le besoin de faire le point sur lui-même et sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il avait fait, et sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire, qu'il eut été le plus cruel des truands ou le plus valeureux des hommes. Et le moment était venu pour l'ingénieur de le faire à son tour.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'un entrelacs d'imposture et de tromperie, où le floue de la vérité se mêlait au brouillard du mensonge et du faux-semblant, où vermeil et incarnat nimbaient mainte fois ses mains sans qu'il ne s'en émeuve jamais, où trahison rampait dans l'ombre de ses pas comme autant de serpents venimeux, et la mort devenait une compagne indésirable dont il était forcé de tolérer la présence sans pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Sa route n'était qu'un champ de ruines, un champ de fleurs où les corps inanimés déliaient leurs pétales pour en dévoiler leur cœur consumé aux corbeaux du funeste et du malheur, et lui, au milieu du trépas, côtoyait sans peur et sans remords les recoins les plus sombres des ténèbres, où toute lumière d'espoir et de repentir s'était éteinte.

Il faisait partie de ce monde d'ombres, il en était acteur; trop profondément enlisé pour s'en extirper, trop profondément aveuglé pour démêler illusion et vérité. Chaque jour, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le mensonge, et chaque jour, il devenait plus difficile de s'en arracher, plus difficile encore de garder les apparences; faux rire, faux sourire, fausse compassion, fausse complicité…

Fausse amitié.

Et toujours, il en serait ainsi. Les jacinthes de la bienveillance et de la bonté ne seraient jamais plus que des bourgeons, aux côtés des fleurs depuis longtemps fanées de la sincérité. Les épaules du jeune contremaître s'affaissèrent, accablé par un fardeau trop lourd à supporter au fil des années. « Un assassin poète, on aura tout vu », pensa-t-il avec cynisme. Aujourd'hui, plus que maintenant, il ressentait l'envie irrépressible d'être un citoyen ordinaire, si quelconque qu'il se perdait dans la masse grouillante des allées et venues du commun des mortels, sans qu'on ne fasse jamais attention à lui.

Ordinaire.

Ce mot sonnait à ses oreilles comme un rêve d'enfant devenu inaccessible, une utopie d'une vie qu'il avait ignorée, un eldorado pour les gens qui aspiraient à une vie simple et banale, loin de l'agitation et de la noirceur du monde. Un soupir fendit l'air, plus bruyant que le ressac et plus léger qu'une brise. Kaku passa une main sur son visage, voûté comme jamais. Un profond sentiment de lassitude le prit alors que le soleil n'était plus qu'une fine ligne rougeâtre qui séparait la mer et le ciel. Vivre naturellement, sans rien de plus que parcourir les océans à la recherche d'une liberté toujours plus fuyante. Voilà à quoi il aspirait. Tout oublier. Son rôle, sa condition, ses contraintes, ses tromperies aussi. Oublier sa vie. Abandonner ce masque trop contraignant d'une justice où le pire était permis.

Avec envie, il regarda un vol d'oiseaux qui filaient vers l'ouest. Il les fixait encore bien après qu'ils aient disparu derrière les nuages. Et il les fixait toujours lorsque Paulie se percha à ses côtés, une jambe se balançant nonchalamment dans le vide.

« Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais.

- Je ne me cachais pas… », répondit Kaku d'un air absent, les ombres du soir jouant sur son visage comme deux enfants espiègles.

Paulie le regarda en biais et ses sourcils se froncèrent subtilement.

« Hm… Toi, t'as un coup de blues ou mon cigare me joue des tours..., dit-il en jetant un œil inquisiteur à son bâtonnet de tabac. Hé! me regarde pas comme ça, faut pas être Iceburg pour comprendre que quelque chose te chiffonne. »

Kaku sourit timidement à l'évocation du maire et de sa clairvoyance qui frisait le divinatoire. Et secrètement, il espéra du plus profond de son cœur que ce sourire-là était sincère. Il inspira fortement, son regard rivé sur les nuages rougeâtres qui se déplaçaient lentement. Le rideau tombait, la pièce de théâtre se mettait en pause tandis que les acteurs prenaient le temps de souffler.

« Paulie... As-tu déjà éprouvé l'envie de tout oublier? »

À ses côtés, le gréeur fronça les sourcils, préoccupé. Il savait d'instinct que ce genre de questions n'avait rien d'anodin, aussi il prit le temps de réfléchir à la demande du benjamin en ôtant son cigare d'un geste, et commença à tapoter méthodiquement son menton de son index. Kaku ne dit rien, il patientait sans vraiment attendre de réponse; il s'agissait plus d'une question rhétorique de sa part que d'un réel intérêt pour la question. Et il fut bien étonné de trouver un sourire sur les traits basanés de son collègue lorsqu'il se tourna finalement vers lui.

« Hm, il y a bien mes créanciers que j'aimerais oublier, dit-il, les yeux rieurs.

- Tu le fais déjà, Paulie.

- Alors, s'ils pouvaient m'oublier aussi, ça arrangerait mes affaires, ajouta Paulie, recrachant nonchalamment la fumée de son cigare. J'peux pas mettre un pied hors de l'atelier sans les avoir à mes basques. La dernière fois, j'me suis caché dans un cageot de pastèques – crois-moi, c'était pas de la tarte – et j'aurais pu rester là longtemps si l'une de ses sangsues s'était pas arrêtée pour en acheter une… J'sais pas lequel de nous deux a été le plus surpris. »

Le gréeur pencha la tête et tira une autre bouffée de tabac avant de lancer un sourire chafouin à son ami et lui donner un léger coup d'épaule. L'image d'une tête blonde ornée de lunettes au milieu d'une montagne de cucurbitacées eut le mérite de chasser la morosité de Kaku. Ensemble dans leur bulle d'intimité, ils éclatèrent de rire, l'un plus fort que l'autre. Le jeune charpentier aimait entendre les récits des tentatives de fuite de Paulie qui les lui racontait exclusivement et toujours avec force détails et humour – un humour qui avait la nette tendance à s'évaporer lorsqu'il était en présence de femmes – et dans ces moments-là, Kaku avait cette agréable sensation, cette chaleur au niveau de la poitrine, d'être un privilégié.

Et il se détestait un peu plus chaque jour pour ça. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rendre ce que Paulie lui donnait. Parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas même ressentir d'affection pour toutes ces personnes qu'il côtoyait au quotidien. Et c'était si dur de devoir faire semblant qu'il appréhendait le jour où sa couverture tomberait.

L'incapacité de Tileston de parler sans beugler, l'épi indomptable de Lulu qui réapparaissait toujours à un endroit improbable, les roustes administrées aux pirates récalcitrants, leurs soirées au bar, ses virées aériennes sur les toits… Tout ça, cette vie à Water Seven, il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas la perdre; il voulait vivre ces moments pleinement, sans mensonge. Et il se haïssait pour ça. Parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'être l'agent sans sentiments et sans remords qu'il aurait dû être. Parce qu'il ne ressemblerait jamais à Lucci, ni à Blueno, ni à Kalifa.

Parce qu'il était le plus humain des quatre.

Le regard voilé, il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que Paulie avait claqué des doigts devant son visage à plusieurs reprises pour interrompre ses pensées.

« Oh! Kaku. Tu m'entends toujours ?

- Euh…, répondit-il, un peu hébété.

- Bah, mon pauvre vieux, toi, tu as besoin de te changer les idées… Tiens, regarde, v'là justement Lucci, Tileston et Lulu. »

Le gréeur sourit et pointa du doigt le petit groupe semblable à une petite tache qui avançait à leur rencontre, sans remarquer le changement de comportement de son cadet. Instantanément, Kaku avait relevé la tête, son expression s'était assombrie et la lueur qui trahissait ses états d'âme s'était tue. En la présence de son chef, les cinq coups du théâtre avaient retenti, le rideau s'était levé et les comédiens s'étaient mis en place.

La pièce recommençait.

Il regarda leurs collègues arriver lentement vers eux, croisant le regard dur et froid de Lucci. Il n'y avait pas plus de chaleur dans le sien, désormais. Paulie fit signe au petit groupe avant de se relever d'un bond sur la poutre étroite. Il administra une tape sur l'épaule de Kaku:

« Allez, ramène-toi. On va boire un verre, t'en as besoin ! C'est ma tournée.

- Paulie... Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et puis, avec quoi tu vas payer ? »

Le gréeur fit un geste négligent de la main en crachant la fumée de son cigare. A l'ouest, le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière les vagues, ne laissant qu'un mélange de lueurs mauves et rouges derrière lui. Une brise légère venue de la mer caressait leur visage et s'engouffrait discrètement dans leurs vêtements.

« Bah, t'en fais pas, Blueno mettre ça sur ma note.

- Qui est si fournie que la forêt d'Amazon Lily ferait pâle figure à côté... »

Les mains sur les hanches, Paulie le regarda en silence, son cigare à demi consumé fiché entre ses dents. Un sourire en coin naissant sur son visage, il s'exclama finalement d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation:

« T'as vraiment besoin d'un verre, toi. Allez, amène tes fesses ! »

Et sans plus de préambule, il saute de son perchoir à l'aide d'une de ses cordes dont il avait le secret, un rire émanant de sa gorge. Kaku le regarda disparaitre en avalant les mètres et mit quelques minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre le groupe qui attendait près de la porte du dock. Il regarda une dernière fois l'horizon en se levant. Des oiseaux volaient entre les nuages, et depuis cette poutre, il avait l'impression qu'ils le narguaient. Le jeune agent soupira.

« Parfois, j'envie ta simplicité, Paulie… »

Et il sauta de son perchoir, disparaissant à son tour dans la pénombre du soir.

* * *

><p>C'est un style un peu différent (enfin je crois), donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et impressions, cela compte beaucoup pour moi et je me fais toujours un plaisir d'y répondre!<p>

A bientôt!


End file.
